everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowly Worm
Lowly Worm is a Busytown resident and Huckle Cat's best friend/pet. He often stays with the Cat family as a house guest. Although he attends school with the Cat children, Lowly can also be seen in more adult situations, like driving an apple copter or working in the operating room of the Busytown Hospital. He appeared in ''Richard Scarry's What Do People Do All Day'', ''Richard Scarry's The Early Bird'' and other books. He was mute in the basic educational Random House Home Video series, ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever''. In The Busy World of Richard Scarry, he was voiced by Keith Knight. In Busytown Mysteries, he was voiced by Paul Wensley. His voice is different in Busytown Mysteries. Trivia *He did not speak in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever until The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Busytown Mysteries. *In The Busy World of Richard Scarry, he frequently breaks the fourth wall. *Lowly announces every episode title of Busytown Mysteries. His voice is heard. *Speaking of which, in the episode "The Twisty Line Mystery," it is shown that Lowly is allergic to daisies. This contradicts the "Sniff and Run Mystery," in which he does not sneeze when he brings daisies to Hilda to test if that was the cause of her allergies. *He wears a green Tyrolean hat, a brown or red shoe on the end of its tail, a blue and green tube on his body (intended to resemble a sleeveless shirt and one-legged trousers) and has a red bow tie. *In fact, in most Busytown books, the direct-to-video series, and The Busy World of Richard Scarry, he is the only one to use any footwear; however, in Busytown Mysteries, some minor characters are shown with shoes of their own. *He rides in an apple vehicle that looks like a helicopter. *Lowly loves to eat apples. *His skin colors are brown (dark, light or plain), pink, orange, peach, or gray. *On Arthur, another CINAR/Cookie Jar Group Production, in the episode "Attack of the Turbo Tibbles", when the Tibbles are flipping through the channels, they come across a parody of "The Busy World of Richard Scarry", which features a half cat/half bat based on Huckle and a half worm/half bat based on Lowly. *Lowly's inner appearance on The Busy World of Richard Scarry and that of Busytown Mysteries is contradictory to each other; in an episode of the former, "Lowly Breaks His Leg," Lowly is shown to have bones; however, in one of the latter, "The Mystery Present," he reveals that he has none. This is ironic. Gallery Lowly.jpg|Lowly in TBWORS Lowly-worm.jpg|Lowly in Richard Scarry's Biggest Word Book Ever! Cc87493a8dd9c712736601a20869ee19.jpeg|Mice children helping Lowly read a book 3423434234.PNG|Firefighter Lowly Worm MessageImage 1567895460239.jpg Hqdefault-5.jpg|Lowly Worm and Miss Honey We need more pictures! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Worms Category:Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever! Characters Category:The Busy World of Richard Scarry Characters Category:Busytown Mysteries Characters Category:Busytown Mysteries (Hurray for Huckle!) Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Voiced by Keith Knight Category:Voiced by Paul Wensley Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Students Category:Pictures Needed